piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angler
Angler was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Angler became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. Angler was a hulking man who had spent enough time aboard the ''Dutchman'' to take on the appearance of various aquatic flora and fauna. His head had transformed into that of an Anglerfish. His large, blue-hued body was covered in barnacles, and he had fin-like protrusions on his right hand. He appeared to wear a form of armor over his torso. He was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with Maccus, Ratlin, and Penrod.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) He watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son, and was one of the crewmen who was seen by William Turner Jr below deck beside Wheelback. Angler was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. As the crew travelled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead, Angler remained aboard the Dutchman. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Angler manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and torn apart by the Kraken. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. As Davy Jones walked across the ''Flying Dutchman main deck, he passed Angler who was holding a sword to a East India Trading Company soldier's throat. Angler fought in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, and manned the cannons alongside Broondjongen and the East India Trading Company soldiers. Later in the battle, he was cast into the whirlpool by a shot from Marty's cannon while attempting to swing aboard the Black Pearl. Angler was later seen fighting a Chinese pirate onboard the Dutchman, and when Jack Sparrow swung into the main deck he swung in between Angler and the pirate. He would be reverted back to his human form after Davy Jones' death and Will Turner's inauguration as captain. His further fate remains unknown, though it is likely that he either left the crew or chose to remain in service to Turner. Behind the scenes * Angler was portrayed by an unknown, uncredited actor in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. * Angler was voiced by Rene Auberjonois in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' video game, in which he appears as a mini-boss among Davy Jones' henchmen multiple times. In order to defeat Angler, the player must kill smaller enemies first, then perform a special move to kill the miniboss. He only makes two appearances as a miniboss in the game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *CGSociety: Art Booty Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Males Category:William Turner's crew